


Thanks, Seungcheol

by hvcutie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, lowkey jisol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvcutie/pseuds/hvcutie
Summary: Prompt: “oh, there’s that creep. Quick, hold my hand and he might not come here”Summary: College!AU Seungcheol is gross, but it’s a good thing





	

Jeonghan and Chan were walking down to meet Joshua, Hansol, and Soonyoung at the café around the corner from Chan’s house. Jeonghan and Chan were best friends, had been since their mothers met at a book club when Jeonghan was in 3 grade and Chan was in 1 grade. Jeonghan was very protective of his younger friend and would threaten anyone who made fun of him for being young, but Jeonghan was allowed to make fun of him because he had the right as his best friend. Chan would always roll his eyes and laugh along with Jeonghan. So when Jeonghan saw Seungcheol from school while on their way to the café he said, “Look, there’s that creep Seungcheol. Quick, hold my hand, maybe he won’t approach.”  
Chan of course grabbed Jeonghan’s hand, because he knew how much Jeonghan didn’t like Seungcheol. Seungcheol was always trying to flirt with him. Seungcheol was friends with Chan’s friend Hansol, so he didn’t mind him too much, but he didn’t appreciate the constant flirting with his best friend.  
Sadly the plan failed Seungcheol approached, “Jeonghan, Chan so are you guys going to the café to meet up with the others too?” Jeonghan’s eye twitch, he hadn’t been told Seungcheol would also be coming, but why should he be surprised if Hansol was there. Chan smiled, “Yeah, we didn’t know you were going to be there too. What a pleasant surprise.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes, Chan was too nice for his own good. Seungcheol pointed out their intertwined hands, “So are you guys dating?” Before Chan could open his mouth Jeonghan said, “Yes, of course. I confessed my feelings to Wednesday, but we were planning to keep it on the down low.” Seungcheol smiled, “Well you’re a cute couple. Come on let’s go before the others wonder where we are.” Jeonghan nodded, “Let’s.” Chan looked at Jeonghan with a look that said, ‘What the fuck?’ Jeonghan shrugged and mouthed, ‘Sorry.’  
Once at café they saw Hansol and Joshua sitting next to each other and Soonyoung sitting opposite to them. Hansol looked up and saw Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Chan; he also noticed that Chan and Jeonghan were holding hands. As Seungcheol sat down next to Hansol, Chan and Jeonghan slid in next to Soonyoung. Hansol spoke up, “Why were you guys holding hands?” Seungcheol looked at him and smiled, “Haven’t you heard, they’re dating now.” Joshua spit out his coffee onto and unamused Soonyoung. As Soonyoung used napkins to clean himself off after Joshua apologized, Josh said, “I’m sorry, what was that?” Seungcheol repeated himself and Joshua looked at Jeonghan, “Jeonghan, we need to have a word, right now, alone.”  
Jeonghan and Joshua made their way out of the booth and over to a separate table. Hansol looked to Chan, “Good job, Chan, I’ve known you’ve had a crush on him for a while now.” Soonyoung choked on his tea and looked at Chan, “Chan-ah, how much have you been keeping from me. I thought we were close?” Chan groaned, “We are close, Soonyoung, I just didn’t want to waste your time talking about my crush. I have no problem wasting Hansol’s time.” Soonyoung and Seungcheol laughed, but Hansol just pouted.  
Joshua looked at the booth and back at Jeonghan, “Jeonghan, how long have you been dating Chan?” Jeonghan sighed, “I’m not dating Chan.” “Then why is Seungcheol saying you are?” Jeonghan told Joshua the story that happened only minutes ago. “Oh my god, Jeonghan, why are you such an idiot?” Jeonghan shrugged, “I’ve been asking myself that for years.” Joshua slapped Jeonghan, “This is serious, now Seungcheol is going to tell everyone that you guys are dating.” “I told him we were keeping it on the down low.” “You seriously think that’s going to stop him from telling everyone? You must be even stupider than you look.” “I don’t look stupid.” “Well you are.” “That hurts, Joshua-ah. What am I going to do now?” Joshua sighed, “Well do you actually like Chan in that way?” Jeonghan blushed and Joshua smiled, “Oh my god you do! Maybe he feels the same, which would make things easier, if not you’re going to have to fake breakup. Although I feel like that would hurt you if you do like him.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “We can about this later, and the others are going to wonder what’s taking us so long.” Joshua agrees and they head back to the booth.  
Hansol looked at Jeonghan, “Jeonghan-hyung, I’m really glad you got together with Chan finally, he’s liked you for a while now.” Jeonghan chocked, Chan kicked Hansol, and Joshua laughed. Jeonghan blushed, and Hansol laughed, “Hyung, don’t act so surprised, he’s your boyfriend after all.” Then it clicked for Soonyoung and looked at Joshua, “Oh my god!” Joshua smirked, “He’s probably still shocked, and after all he’s liked Chan for quite a while as well.” Chan had a coughing fit and Jeonghan threatened Joshua, “You boutta catch these hands.” Seungcheol smiled, “Aw look, they’re such a cute couple; they’re still embarrassed about liking each other.”  
Chan smiled, “I’m just glad I have a boyfriend as cute as Jeonghannie.” Chan leaned over and kissed Jeonghan’s cheek, causing the other to blush an even deep red. Jeonghan wrapped his arm around Chan, “Yeah and I’m lucky to have someone I’ve loved since we were children as someone who I can love forever.” Chan smiled, “Thanks, Seungcheol.”


End file.
